ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Kanellis (EMF)
Maria Frances Louise Kanellis (born February 25, 1982) in an American professional wrestler and model currently signed the Extreme Measures Federation where she is a former 2 time Women's Champion. Kanellis broke into wrestling via the 2005 RAW Diva Search in which she placed 5th before being hired by WWE. Little about her time here is known. In 2006 she was hired by John Cena as his personal interviewer in the EMF. During her time in this job she struck up a friendship with his wife Miss Jackie and her friend Amy Jericho. The 3 of them would later form a stable known as JAM (Jackie, Amy, Maria). When Cena and Jackie split, Maria stuck by Jackie, and was given the job as Vice Presidents Assistant to the EMF Vice President, Amy. She was the Vice President of the EMF for a short time when Amy was away. She also participates in matches from time to time, and was able to secure the EMF Women's championship twice, although the first time was by accident. Maria formed a relationship with Chris Masters, but this didn't last as he soon turned heel to align with Cena again. Since he has become face again there were signs they may look to rekindle it, but this has largely not been possible as Maria is in a lesbian relationship with Mickie James. She claims she isn't a lesbian however, and the relationship is believed to have started due to her being confused about what was going on. However more recently she has appeared protective of Mickie, for example, getting angry if Mickie shows interest in another woman. It is therefore unknown what Maria's real stance on the relationship is. Maria posed for Playboy magazine in 2008 in a "Vice Presidents Office" style shoot with Amy Jericho. The pictures are so far yet to be published. Wrestling career Maria broke into wrestling via the 2005 RAW Diva Search and was soon hired as an interviewer on Monday Night RAW by WWE. Little is known about her time here. She soon left the company in order to be employed as John Cena's interviewer in the Extreme Measures Federation. Extreme Measures Federation (2006-Present) 2006 Maria debuted in the EMF in 2006 as John Cena's personal interviewer. However, not long after this, John Cena and Maria's friend Jackie would split up. Cena would then dedicate himself to trying to screw Miss Jackie out of the Women's Championship. This would call Maria's loyalty into question, would she align with her friend of her employer? Maria's decision was the obvious one, she aligned with her friends Jackie and Amy in an attempt to stand up to Cena. On April 15, 2006 she made her loyalties clear. Cena had slid into the ring looking to FU Jackie and cost her the title in a match against Trish and Hemme when Maria slid in too and low-blowed Cena, giving Jackie the chance to retain her title. The next week Cena booked Maria in her debut match to get revenge, against Trish Stratus. Maria almost caused a huge upset, but interference from Christy Hemme ensured Trish picked up the win. At Hell on Earth 2006 a Bra and Panties match between Trish and Jackie became almost a handicap match due to Hemme showing up, but Maria came out to even the odds, and helped Jackie to strip both women and retain the title, before removing her own top for the crowd! Hew feud with Hemme and Trish continued on the May 13th Shockwave.Cena booked a tag match between the team of Trish and Hemme and the team of Maria and Jackie, with rules to aid Trish and Hemme. Maria then came out, using her newly found Vice President powers, and replaced herself with Rylee. The team of Jackie and Rylee won. At Whiplash at the end of the month, Maria was in Jackie's corner for the I Quit match between Jackie and Trish. Maria enabled Jackie to retain the title once more, because John Cena teased her with the towell that Maria had in case Jackie was hurt but refusing to quit. Cena then chucked the towell in, but during the time he had teased Maria, Jackie had reversed the Submission hold, and so was declared the winner. Maria was booked in her 2nd match on June 16, taing on Christy Hemme one on one. This was a punishement for awarding Chris Masters time off when Cena wanted to gain revenge on him. Trish Stratus would once again interfere, but would shock the world by turning against Hemme and hiting her with a Chick Kick, allowing Maria to take the win. This turned out to all be a plan, as Jackie and Maria were ambushed a week later by an actully still aligned Hemme and Trish, who had faked their hatred to lure them into a trap. Chris Masters saved them from being injured at the hands of Trish and Hemme. Maria and Masters then began their brief relationship. On September 24, 2006, Cena booked a Gauntlet match, determined to see Jackie finally lose the title. Having beaten Trish Stratus and Candice Michelle, Maria was a shocking 3rd opponent. Maria however just lay down, allowing Jackie to advance, and perhaps more importantly, rest up so she could beat the 4th and final opponent, Christy Hemme. Maria accopanies Masters to the ring for Last Stand 2006, a 2 out of 3 falls match against Cena for the World Title. She got into a brawl with Natasha Cena on the outside, and eventually both women left. Cena ultimately defeated Masters by 2 falls to 1. After the match Cena and Masters made up, and Maria and Masters's relationship was ended as a result of her refusal to align with Cena again. Maria then wouldn't be seen on television for the remainder of the year. 2007 Maria re-appeared on television on January 6, 2007, but not in a way she would have liked. She was attacked backstage by Stephanie McMahon-Walker. The attack left her knocked out, and Stephanie then removed Marias clothes, leaving her in just her Bra and Panties. Stephanie also did the same thing to Maria's friend Amy Jericho. One week later John Cena and Stephanie McMahon announced that Stephanie, Trish and Christy would tem up to take on Jackie, Amy and Maria (all 3 members of JAM) in a 3 on 3 Bra and Panties Match. The match occurred the vesy next week on Shockwave, and after it was all said and done, Maria was the only diva left with her clothes and thus she won the match for her team. The relationship between Maria and Amy Jericho's daughter Ashley also seemed to grow on from this point. It had started a long time before, when Maria seemingly heard a humming noise whenever the pregnant Amy Jericho was around, but developed after Ashley was born in late 2006. One comical moment saw Maria naked after claiming Ashley had beaten her at a game of Strip Poker and was "trying to eat her breasts" (as Ashley was used to breast feeding at the time.) This is more than likely just due to Maria's overal stupidity that she shows at times. At Payback 2007, Miss Jackie took on Natasha Cena with 30% of the Cena estate on the line. Natasha, who had never wrestled in her life, picked up one of the biggest shock wins of all time when she gained the victory, although it was after Jackie had taken an RKO from Randy Orton. After the match Trish Stratus struck and looked to double team Jackie with Nat until Maria made the save. She paid for this though, as both her and Jackie received an FU from John Cena and were left unconscious because the trainers were instructed to aid Natasha Cena instead of them. Maria wouldn't then be seen for a long time in the EMF. 2008 While Maria hadn't been on TV for much of 2007, she re-appeared in 2008 and was soon being targeted by Mickie James, perhaps down to her all round stupidity. Mickie began to refer to Maria as her "girlfriend", which Maria at the time thought she meant as "female friend". She also began to kiss Maria, using excuses like "I wanted toshare our pizza from last night", which Maria accepted as the truth. Soon it developed into a full blown lesbian relationship, albeit with Maria often unaware of this fact. Maria wouldn't be directly shown on EMF programming again though until June 21, 2008. On this day she took on Amy Jericho in a Bikini contest due to the fact she had just been talked into posing for Playboy by her girlfriend Mickie. The contest was interrupted by Miss Jackie, whose EMF contract was expiring. She demanded that Mickie, who was MC'ing the contest, give her a title rematch at Dark Horizon, which Mickie accepted. Later in the night Amy and Maria were getting changed when John Cena walked into the room (seeing Maria naked twice in the process) to announce he was putting Maria into the match at Dark Horizon. Again Maria's loyalties were questioned... her friend or her girlfriend? At Dark Horizon Maria refused to hurt either Jackie or Mickie in the Triple Threat match for the title, choosing to just stand in the ring. However, at the end of the match, Jackie put Maria on her shoulders to hit the F-Off but got met by a Mick-Kick from Mickie. Maria landed on top of Jackie and scored the 3 count and with it, the Women's Championship. Maria didn't understand being champion, and was seen several times not knowing what to do with the belt (trying to return it to Mickie, and even tryng to use it to hold her pants up!) Maria competed on Shockwave for the first time in over a year on July 3, 2008, where she, as Women's Champion, got a pin fall win over Rylee. It was then announced that Playboy had requested her shoot be changed to a double shoot with Amy Jeicho, something Amy resisted but was eventually forced into doing. Maria competed against Amy Jericho in a Lingerie Pool match, but it was a draw after Jackie showed up and hurled both women into the pool at the same time, seemingly jealous of their invite to pose for Playboy and of Maria winning the title while she was put out of a job. Maria would lose the championship on Shockwave on August 9, 2008 to Katrina. However the very next week in a rematch, Mickie came out and hit Katirina, leading to Maria winning the championship for the 2nd time. This was a short lived title reign as she lost the title again to Miss Jackie at Last Stand that same month, only for the match to be restarted as Mickie Vs Jackie and Mickie to win the title. On December 6, 2008, miss Jackie announed a huge Diva elimination match for First Blood where every pin fall would mean an elimination and a title change. Maria took place in his match at First Blood, and was the 4th from last Diva left standing before being pinned by Stephanie McMahon-Walker. Maria did not capture the title during the match. 2009 After WWE invaded the EMF, Vince McMahon and John Cena agreed to have a WWE Vs EMF 3 on 3 Elimination Bra and Panties match at Unleashed. For the 2nd time in her career, Maria was involved in this particular match, however unlike last time, she did not survive the match, as she was the first Diva to be left in her Bra and Thong and thus eliminated. Her team did however pick up the win when Mickie James and Stephanie McMahon-Walker were able to keep their clothes and eliminated Melina, Velvet Sky and Brie Bella from team WWE.